bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Cathedral
An alternative to Sheol. The Cathedral is a level that becomes available after defeating It Lives in the The Womb/Utero. You enter The Cathedral via a beam of light shining from the top of the screen. It was added in the Wrath of the Lamb DLC. Once inside, the player faces a multitude of sub-boss rooms, culminating in a boss fight against a crying Isaac. Unless you use The Joker card or otherwise teleport to a Devil Room, or enter a Curse Room, The Cathedral does not contain any Devil Room items. The Cathedral features Isaac as its boss, and reveals a new ending upon defeating him. Most of the Cathedral's windows show images of Isaac crying. Rooms * 1''': The room will always appear once in this floor * '''Possible: There is a chance for this room to appear, usually due to certain criteria being met * *': This room can only appear due to a bug or special item * '!: The room will work another way as known from other chapters * '-': The room cannot appear in this floor. Monsters Boss Bc isaac.png|Isaac|link=Isaac (boss) Gallery Cathedral entrance.png|The cone of light functions as entrance to the Cathedral No_cathedral.png|No light after killing Mom's Heart Cathedral.jpg|A room in the Cathedral shape6121.png|Cathedral window version 1 shape6187.png|Catheral window version 2. (Note the crying Isaac depicted on it) Isaac_Monster_Manuel.jpg|Combining the Habit and The Monster Manuel can result in an army of familiars. Notes *If playing one of the Challenges, it is not possible to reach the Cathedral, as the challenge parameters require you to defeat Mom, Mom's Heart, or Satan, and either end the playthrough upon completion of those parameters, or only give you a trapdoor to Sheol, in the case of Isaac Was Good Today. The exception to this is The Purist challenge, which is the only challenge that actually requires you to defeat Isaac in the Cathedral. Trivia *Using a Forget Me Now in the Cathedral will cause you to spawn in Sheol. You can use this to defeat Isaac then warp to Sheol to defeat Satan in the same run. *The Cathedral's Bosses were subject to many changes in the past versions of WotL: **Prior to 1.15 Triachnid would replace Isaac permanently if you fought him with the Polaroid once (a glitch in earlier versions; (As of 1.333, Triachnid is now an unlockable version of Daddy Long Legs)) **From version 1.15 up to prior to 1.3 ??? would replace Isaac permanently if you fought him with the Polaroid once. *If a character dies in the Cathedral, on the death note it says that they died 'in a cold place', possibly referencing the Cathedral being a 'heaven-like' place, or possibly meaning that the Cathedral shares some programming with Sheol. *While fighting Isaac, if you use The Bible during the fight, you will automatically lose. *The Cathedral's music sounds like it has one verse to it; it sounds like it says: "Libero ne tu salve", Latin roughly translating to: "I shall not free you unharmed." This may be a reference to how it is very difficult to beat the cathedral without taking damage. It could also allude to how Isaac is trying to escape the horrible sins he felt he's committed, but escaping them isn't easy, (going through the Basement/Cellar, Caves/Catacombs, The Depths/Necropolis, Womb/Utero, Sheol/Cathedral, and The Chest, without taking damage is incredibly difficult!); thus, the verse to the music has an obvious meaning. Bugs *The Cathedral's light may not appear after defeating Mom's Heart, as shown above, making it impossible to go there. Leaving the room and re-entering will not fix this. *There is a bug that can occur when switching from the Cathedral to the Chest: If the chest is touched, but the player manages to run out of the room through the door, the floor will become the Chest. **Since the game couldn't generate any structure, the map will be the same as the cathedral. **All normal rooms will be replaced with rooms that look and act like the Chest rooms. Such as, rooms with 4 Slides in four corners of the room, or rooms with Red Poop blocking all entrances to the door. **In addition, the Boss room will be empty, making the player unable to continue. Only the use of the Forget Me Now will refresh the level to the Chest. Room-Layouts Champion.jpg|Champion variant of a Slide. Bug Cathedral.jpg|A bugged Isaac fight. 2Sloths.png|It appears to be two Sloths and no super sloth, since the "super" counterpart of Sloth have an eye, much like a gazing globin. Category:Chapters